One Red Shoe
by One Red Shoe
Summary: Two stubborn people who both think the other could never care for them, get a helping hand from the Castle and some Founders magic. It is all tied together by a red stiletto. EWE and AU.
1. An Anomaly in time

_Disclaimer: I own and earn nothing. I merely entertain the joy of taking some of the characters out to play with my imagination for a time._

_A.N.: This story came to me while thinking about how I could compose a story about my pen name._

xox

**An anomaly in time**

Hermione Granger was more than ready. The young woman had been willing this day to arrive all year. Sitting, her legs curled under her. She was deep in thought while watching out the common room windows. Taking several deep breaths, she reflected, and waited for her friends to finish fussing about their appearances. The inactivity was doing nothing to quell the simultaneous sense of dread and excitement racing through her system, but she smiled secretly to the leaded glass panes, and contemplated what a complicated yet rewarding experience it had all been.

Like others who had missed their final year, or felt they had been denied the chance to complete their N.E.W.T.S. to their satisfaction. Hermione had accepted the Headmistress' invitation to come back the year following the rebuilding of Hogwarts. At the time it had seemed like a good idea, although the young woman had found many things unexpectedly confronting this year. She'd gained some good and possibly unexpected friends as well. The solidarity of their common experiences through the war and the still raw losses of some of their own bringing them all together, even the Gryffindors and Slytherins.

On returning to Hogwarts the Muggleborn witch, now almost twenty had quickly discovered that the school environment and its rules meant for children were oppressive and suffocating after her taste of freedom. The Headmistress to her credit had turned a blind eye more than once to the group of young adults who'd returned to complete their education.

To make matters more complicated, she'd also fallen in love, and to a man who seemed so unlikely. It might have been easier if he'd returned her affection, but even though everyone else had mellowed or even just let their guard slip a little since the war. He hadn't appeared to change a whisker. He didn't acknowledge her attempts at conversation, and more importantly no matter how much she tried she hadn't managed to impress on him her regard.

Then of course she wasn't the only one in love, and the fact she was living with two other young women who were yearning for the men they loved complicated things even further. _At least their men were merely absent and actually returned their affection_, she thought sadly. They're not pathetic like me. _My heart's chosen someone totally inappropriate, she sighed, and it just won't see reason._

xox

Harry's voice was distinctly irritated, he and Ron hadn't returned to school, but had come to escort their girlfriends to the Graduation Ball. "I don't know why you couldn't settle for any one of the six or seven guys who asked you 'Mione." This had been his line ever since Ginny had found out Hermione didn't have a date for the event, and insisted that Harry escort both of them into the hall.

Harry's tone only managed to annoy Hermione. _After everything I've done for you, you bloody git. You're even begrudging me this small gesture_. _Well fat lot you'd know, I doubt either of you will ever work out how I think or what I feel, will you? _Herheated thoughts reflected in her tight expression,_ neither of you have any idea, do you? You're come to go with the person you love_. Her lips were pressed together irritatedly as she swiped her hand through his half offered arm. _I'm not to have that option_. She wanted to sulk and snit but they weren't worth it.

Hermione sniffed indignantly, "I'm not giving some guy the wrong idea. Statistically in the Wizarding world your date for the Graduation Ball turns out to be the person you marry," she lectured them haughtily. _Well that's all I'm telling you anyway._

"Oh Won Won did you hear that?" Hermione almost laughed at the green tinge on Ronald's face at his over enthusiastic girl friend's comment.

Hermione continued her tirade internally once they started down the stairs, _besides_ _I have standards, _her eyes narrowed as she surveyed the available young men_, and plainly none of them stack up, and she couldn't have brought herself to do it anyway, it would have felt like betrayal. Mind you I am feeling a little wretched now that I haven't got a partner at all. _Her thoughts were still circling in her head as she entered the great hall on Harry's reluctant arm.

The childish ribbing from Ron behind them not helping matters, _probably trying to get his own back for Lavender's comment about them getting married, well that's not my problem. Really they're a perfect match, _Hermione chuckled internally_. The gormless git needs someone to dot all over him. She'll make a decent husband out of him even if it's by sheer will power._

Harry now annoyed with Hermione's attitude and the suggested innuendo, felt he'd done his duty as her best friend by escorting her into the room, and promptly dumped her without so much as a by your leave in front of the punch table. At first Hermione didn't even notice they'd left. Her eyes were consumed sweeping the hall searching for one particular person's response to her appearance. When she finally found the owner of the longed for opinion, he wasn't even looking in her direction.

Her would be paramour appeared to be deep in conversation with Minerva McGonagall with his back to her. The young woman wanted to scream at him, "Look at what I'm wearing. This is all for you, I spent weeks finding this red dress and even coordinating underwear, and the accompanying stiletto's, just because I wanted to impress you. Please Severus, it may be the last thing I ever ask of you," she swallowed her tears, "just look." It had been about three months ago, that the Potions Master had migrated from Sir or Professor Snape to Severus, at least in her head.

xox

Hermione made it through dinner without eating so much as a bite of her meal, and she was certain that Severus still hadn't looked. The young woman was now even closer to tears.

Once the dancing started, she stood watching Harry sweeping Ginny gracefully around the floor, and Ron trying very hard to coordinate himself with Lavender, even Malfoy had Parkinson as his perennial backstop. _Why did I bother? I'm so bored, no one cares that I'm standing here alone, languishing for a man who will never want me._

_Oh I know it's my own fault, it's irrational, but I just can't help it, his beautiful. That decadent velvet voice just curdles me, and the long cuffs, his elegant hands. The sweeping black robes floating around him like mist in the mornings. I want him to draw me into his robes with those hands. I know I'd feel content there_ _swathed in his sweet smelling robes with his arms wrapped around me. Even better still, _her mind pondered_, without robes, I bet he's skin is like porcelain and smooth as silk under them. _She sighed_. _

Hermione's brow furrowed, _how am I going to leave him here? I have no choice we all leave tomorrow. I'll never see him again. I don't want to be one of those stupid sad old spinsters who attend every function the Ministry holds, just in the hope of a glimpse of the man they pine after. _

She was now so caught up in her own misery she missed the raven eyebrow ascending smoothly in the shadows on the other side of the room, _for Merlin's sake, why is she standing in the corner alone_, Severus wondered. _She's by far the most beautiful creature here. You know you shouldn't be looking. _The voice in his head reminded him_. Oh sod off, _he told it,_ for Merlin's sake it'll be the last time I see her. _That thought made him just plain miserable, he sighed from his concealed corner._ Don't tell me she really doesn't have an escort. She's so lovely, she's blossomed, the plain little caterpillar has transformed into the most exquisite butterfly with the body of a goddess_.

Severus scolded himself for his thoughts, _but_ _alas_ _a butterfly that will never be for the likes of me._ Although it did no good, he still felt his trousers tighten as his eyes hungrily panned up and down her body, wishing with all his heart it was different. _Merlin's balls I want her, I can't just let her leave._

While he was pondering this, his eyes were taking in every detail of her attire. The red satin dress Hermione had chosen for tonight clung to every curve to mid thigh then flared out towards the floor, "Perfect," he sighed quietly. Severus mulled over that for some reason looking at Hermione at this moment, reminded him of something he couldn't quite fathom. He felt it was something very important. Bitter sweet and very powerful though, he knew that, _I wish I could remember what it is_.

Severus' eyes continued up to her face. The usually unruly hair had been forced into submission, and sat sedately around her shoulders. _She's a vision, but she looks so unhappy, I wish she'd smile._ He was just turning away unable to keep looking at what he believed he'd never have, when something strange happened. The young woman seemed to shimmer then look decidedly confused before noiselessly disappearing.

Suddenly McGonagall was at his elbow again, "Come, Albus wants a word," he heard the Headmistress say.

"But Miss Granger," Severus was gesticulating wildly, not caring that people might see his unusually sedate and sardonic facade creak a little. "She's disappeared," _Can't she see what's happened?_ Severus registered a hand on his elbow, she was surprisingly strong. The head of Slytherin almost snarled, _where is the silly woman taking me? Miss Gr... Hermione needs help._

They entered the little room full of strange devices off the side of the hall. Severus hadn't been in here since that blasted Tri Wizard thing. . "Minerva," he warned with some urgency, "Miss Granger has disappeared." The raven haired Wizard's eyes narrowed in growing irritation. Then they met painted blue ones, the artist had caught his twinkling light perfectly. Severus tore his eyes away from the painted Dumbledore and back to his abductor, "Don't you care?" His voice registered his distress at the development.

Minerva graced him with a calm smile, "Of course I care Severus, that's why I've brought you in here," but Snape still felt the Headmistress was blissfully unaware of his rising panic.

"Settle Severus I need to tell you something." The voice of Albus Dumbledore was still commanding even as a painting, Severus scowled at him and the painting sighed, "We don't have much time before she will return, and she's likely to be very distressed,"

_The old fool said that like he was pleased,_ "What the hell are you talking about old man?" The exasperation he felt becoming very pronounced in his voice. There were many questions warring in his mind along with his growing anger as he watched Minerva absently taking something down off a shelf. The very private man didn't want to give away the fact that he worshiped the ground Hermione Granger walked on, but he was becoming very worried.

However, he was just as quickly becoming concerned about both his elder's apparent lack of care for the young witch's predicament, _could they too have been bewitched?_

However, before Snape found the words to say what he was thinking Albus started speaking again, "It was almost twenty years ago to the day, when you literally begged me to relieve you of certain memories."

The Potions Master sniffed haughtily, "I do not recall doing such a thing." _Begging him! The fumes from the paint have obviously fried his last eccentric brain cells. __**I don't beg!**_ Now Severus was furious.

Albus had the audacity to laugh, "Of course you don't remember dear boy. I believe that's entirely the point really isn't it." His twinkle grew as Minerva approached.

His explanation was cut off by Snape's snort of disbelief as he watched Minerva retrieve an object from a small polished wooden box and enlarge it, "Hermione's missing and all you can do is worry about a damned red shoe." The raven haired wizard spun on his heel, "I'm not standing here a second longer."

The Headmaster had taken in Severus' concern and the use to the young woman's first name, and he knew nothing had changed. Even if the man standing so indignantly before him had no knowledge of the event that was occurring tonight, he had obviously grown to feel the same for the Gryffindor witch as he had in a mere hour twenty years ago.

Albus merely smiled and spoke to stop Snape leaving, "It's Founder's magic Severus," he watched the Potions Master freeze mid step, "A spell that is occasionally activated from the very fabric of the castle."

"Oh what utter tripe," Snape snapped irritatedly, suddenly realising he'd shown too much interest.

Albus ignored him, "Ah but Severus, don't you wish to know why Minerva has one red shoe?"

"No Albus, I bloody well don't," Snape hissed in reply.

"Take it, and you'll know why," Albus pitched his voice to be enticing. The Potions Master merely sniffed and glowered. "Please Severus. It will explain what you need to know, the memory I relieved you of is keyed to your touch of the shoe."

Scrutinizing the posture and expression of his companions, the very suspicious Slytherin could not detect any duplicity in either, but his head turned again to look back out into the hall obviously still searching for answers, "Please Severus," Albus repeated, "you need this piece of information before Miss Granger returns."

Severus looked at the stylish piece of foot wear_. What possible harm could there be in touching a shoe?_ Giving a heavy sigh of resignation, Snape took a step forward hand outstretched. The closer his fingers got to the crimson satin covered stiletto, the stronger the thrum of magic surrounding it became. As soon as his longest digit contacted the now glowing object, his mind was assailed with a recollection that for some reason he'd always known was there, but he'd never managed to remember.

A sharp gasp left his lips as abject misery instantly enfolded him. "She's gone, like she never was," he muttered staggering backwards. The most perfect creature in the world had almost been his. He couldn't stand the pain tearing at him, "Albus," he cried, "what is this, what have you done to me?"

This was so much worse than Lily's betrayal. They had been together for so little a time. But it had been the first time since Lily that anyone had not judged him at first sight, had taken the time to talk to him, hold his hand, recognise his sarcasm for what it was, and find his conversation amusing and interesting, to find pleasure just simply walking with him.

The woman in the red dress hadn't seemed to have eyes for anyone else, only him. She had instantly ensnared his senses. They had only danced one dance together, and he knew he could never give her up. She'd even stood by him when the mutt and his side kick had tried to take her away from him, their charm falling on deaf ears. Then when Lily had made a bitchy comment, she'd rebuked her with an equally cutting one.

"Take me for a walk Severus," she'd whispered afterwards. He'd felt like a king with her on his arm as they headed slowly through the rose garden. _Imagine me, Severus Snape on a romantic walk in the rose garden_, he remembered thinking. Then just as he was giving in to the urge to claim her as his own she'd vanished again, obviously a cruel apparition after all.

The voice of the Headmaster cut through the recollections, "The founders developed a powerful matchmaking spell, which has a build in surety charm as a means of persuading particularly stubborn wizards and witches of their ardour for one another. Do you remember how quickly it all happened? You only had to look at her."

The expression of pain on the Potions Masters face was cruel, "If we were meant to be together, then why couldn't I have had her then?" He gasped loudly, "It may have changed many things."

"It appears that your souls are indeed destined, but when she went back tonight it was not her time to stay with you. Go to her now my boy. She'll arrive back where she left you."

"I can't, Albus," Severus was overwhelmed, "Too much has happened... surely she couldn't want me now." There were tears flowing freely down his face.

Minerva had remained silent, probably in shock that she'd never seen Severus like this, but now it was her voice Severus heard, "You're wrong Severus. I've watched her trying to get your attention all year. Why do you think she's alone tonight?" The Headmistress looked kindly at him dumbly shaking his head. The assault of all the details had him swaying with confusion.

"No less than seven young men asked her to accompany them this evening." She placed a consoling hand on Severus' arm, "Severus she rejected them all."

"That just proves she has taste," Severus snorted through his distress.

The Minerva patted her fellow Professor's arm, "No Severus it proves she wants you."

The Potions Master scoffed again, "How can you possible come to that conclusion. She came in on Potter's arm didn't she? I saw them enter, I couldn't watch," he shook his head.

"No Severus, Harry escorted her in this evening and she didn't even notice when he and Ginerva left her side. I watched her, she scanned the room searching, until her eyes settled on you, and they never left you the whole time you were speaking with me. They were silently pleading with you to look at her."

Snape's eyes opened wide and his mouth dropped open. He thought about the possibilities for a moment then looked down at the shoe. That had been all he'd had left, it had snagged on the garden seat as she'd been torn away from him, "One red shoe," he muttered.

xox

Suddenly Severus was striding back through the hall. Not caring what people thought of his hast, his curtain of raven hair conveniently hiding his tear stained cheeks. The dancers parted automatically when they saw him bearing down on them. He'd never been so thankful for his bat of the dungeons persona. No one dared question why he was in such a rush or even the reason he was clutching a lady's shoe.

As he moved, scattered images overwhelmed his mind. He'd been at his own Graduation Ball, standing in the exact spot Hermione had been this evening. How could he have forgotten that? Then it hit him, the sadness he'd seen on her face tonight, it was loneliness.

When Horace Slughorn had raised the alarm that one of his house had not returned after the Ball, it had been Albus who'd found Severus in the rose garden lying on the grassy knoll next to the seat still clutching the shoe, heartbroken.

The last words of his painted mentor echoed in his ears as he'd rushed from the room. "I know you still feel the same way. Go to her my boy, make her yours. I'll guarantee you nothing has changed."

xox

Confusion surrounded her. It was almost like she'd blinked out of existence for a moment. Suddenly someone bumped into her, or had she bumped into them. Hermione squeaked in astonishment.

The object of her collision turned to find himself gazing into a pair of unfocused amber flecked eyes. The cutting words he'd been about to utter died on his lips. The owner of the eyes searched his face with confusion, "Sir?" Her pretty voice asked. He'd never heard such melodious intonation. It had instantly captured his heart, "Oh, but you're... you're not you yet," she continued enigmatically, appearing very confused_._

Snape watched as she gazed around the room. Taking in the scene, while mumbling about weird occurrences, he distinctly heard her mutter, "Must be dreaming," under her breath. Then she gasped audibly and her face seemed to settle. Turning back to his now perplexed countenance, she smiled like she'd come to some grand decision.

All of a sudden nothing mattered anymore as Severus decided then and there that he'd move heaven and earth to see that smile again. The young woman who would only be just out of school herself was someone he didn't recognise. He watched her straighten and say rather coyly, "Hello, I'm so sorry I ran into you."

Shy and more withdrawn since the final incident with Lily, Severus was shocked to hear himself reply, "I'll forgive you if you dance with me." He offered his arm, her face coloured with a pretty flush and she smiled. As soon as his arms were around her on the dance floor, he'd known she was perfect.

xox

Present day Severus was now surging through the front doors of the castle, robes billowing in the evening breeze. His head aching acutely with remembrance as he moved in the twilight towards the rose garden_._

Finally in the distance much to his simultaneous pain and joy he heard a sobbed cry, "NNnoooo!" This was followed with a distressed scream of, "Severus!" When he reached her, he found Hermione curled up on a grassy knoll next to a garden seat, sobbing and thumping the ground with fist, "I was dreaming," she was crying, "I knew it was too good to be true," and her cries became inconsolable howls.

Snape dropped to his knees beside her. All that mattered to him was that Hermione understand he hadn't left her. Pulling her possessively against him he managed to say, "Hush darling one don't cry. I'm sorry I didn't know," his voice was already hoarse with emotion. Still crying heartily it took her a while to become sensible that his voice was speaking to her, as soon as she did she clung to him and cried more robustly, "You're not dreaming Hermione. Don't spoil your night with tears, Princess."

Finally starting to wipe her eyes, she raised them to his face, "This is all very weird," she muttered, her glistening eyes very wide.

Severus reached across and stroked her cheek by the last rays of light as darkness finally enclosed them. Gazing at her while she sniffed and hiccupped trying to get her emotions under control once more, he chuckled softly, "Tell me about it." Then taking a shuddering breath trying to draw air into his lungs, and wishing he wasn't finding breathing in her presence so difficult, "Part of me wondered that night if you'd merely been a dream as well."

Hermione shivered even though it was warm, the shock of it all finally catching up with her. Severus released her a moment to unbutton his coat, taking it off he placed it around her shoulders. "Thank you," she whispered, her face searched his, "What happened to me tonight?"

Severus noted with pleasure that she wasn't questioning his presence, just the circumstances. "All I can say is I've only just been reunited with my memory of it, and Albus' portrait assures me it's the castle playing matchmaker."

Even in the darkness Snape could see her lovely dress getting ruined. They needed somewhere more comfortable, and the seat was looking good. "Are you able to stand?"

Hermione looked at him wide eyed, but nodded, "I think so." Her confused brain was still working overtime. _Matchmaker, castle, what... wait a minute Severus Snape just hugged me. Holy crap, he called me darling one and Princess._ She risked a glance at him, _is this really the same man who's pushed me away all year?_

Severus stood and started helping her to her feet. She stumbled, gasped and over balanced, "Are you injured?"

Her stomach flipped at the tone of his inquiry, but she managed to answer. Even if her heart was thumping loudly in her ears, "No, I seem to have lost a shoe though," she replied softly her voice shaky. "I didn't realise." Balancing precariously on her heeled foot, Hermione's hands had instinctively gone to Severus' forearms for support. She was surprised when his long fingers grasped her elbows to keep her upright.

Severus searched around the ground for the shoe he knew he'd been carrying when he'd arrived, "Oh," he gasped seeing it lying where he'd flung it. Using a summoning spell, he smiled, "Here it is," kneeling down, he instructed, "Hold my shoulders I'll put it on for you."

Hermione was almost dumbfounded as she gazed down at the usually stern man, _hold your... oh, _she thought. _I love him like this_. He was obviously taking great delight in putting her shoe back on. His hands were so gentle, just like she'd always thought they'd be. She couldn't help saying it, "I must say you're being very accepting of all this." His black eyes were warm as they rose to meet hers, and she murmured in a shallow breath, "This is indeed such a strange night."

Placing her foot carefully back on the ground, Severus rose fluidly. Hermione smiled, "Thank you, Sir. I mean Se…" she glanced down frustrated as she stood her hands still on his forearms. "There are so many things I don't know," her eyes nervously searched his face.

Typically he gave nothing away, merely issue more directions, "Come, let's sit here," he instructed in a soft voice, gesturing to the seat. However, his actions more than made up for his lack of expression. Sliding his hands down to clasp hers he guided her over. Once they were seated facing one another, his thumbs started softly caressing her knuckles, "Well what don't you know Hermione?"

Hermione almost had to bite the inside of her mouth as his stroking attentions continued. She took a very jittery breath, "I've been trying all year to get you to notice me... I didn't ever think I'd succeeded.

"Oh believe me I've noticed you," Severus said with a dry laugh, "You almost drove me insane. I just never thought..." he abruptly stopped talking and his hand rose to her cheek, "I don't want you to go ever again," Hermione heard a shuddering breath being inhaled, "Hermione the reason I had Albus take away my memories of you twenty years ago, was because after you were gone I couldn't function. I was starting my apprenticeship with Horace the day after the ball, and I melted three cauldrons my first morning and it just kept going like that for weeks. As genial as Horace is that found even his tolerance point," he laughed softly. "All I could do was day dream of the young woman I'd almost kissed in the rose garden the night of the Graduation Ball."

Hermione smiled, she turned her head and kissed the palm that rested on her cheek. She heard him gasp. "Oh Severus," she gushed, finally tasting his name on her lips and they both smiled. In true Gryffindor style Hermione asked, "I'm not your student anymore, and I'm certainly well and truly of age, so surely now there's no reason why we can't be seen in the Great hall as a couple?"

"I'll hex anyone who even opens their mouth in opposition," Severus gathered her more securely in his arms and smiled, "But first I believe we have some unfinished business my lady," he smoothed. Hermione was amazed how his sensual murmur and a wicked smile she'd never seen before could make her insides quiver.

Drawing a flustered breath, Hermione felt his breath caress her face then the lightest pressure of his lips, just sipping from her. Hearing him inhale through his nose, Hermione couldn't stop the little sigh that left her lips. Leaning into him a little more she was rewards with a deep chuckle that sent a shiver of pleasure straight to her core.

The pressure this time was delicious, the caressing feel of his mouth on hers made her head spin, but all too soon it finished. His obviously talented lips made a path to her ear, "Are you ready to go and face everybody?"

Her head safely nestled on his shoulder, she nodded, "Yes, oh yes," to tell the truth Hermione was surprised she could even speak right at this moment. Pulling back to look up at him, she smiled, "But I would like more kisses as well please."

"Patience dear heart, we have much to accomplish tonight." He gave her a quick peck on the end on the nose, and rising offered his arm. "First things first, you my lady didn't eat your dinner, so when we get to the hall, you're going to eat something."

"You noticed?"

"Of course I noticed," his tone was imperious yet mischievous, "I wasn't a spy for nothing you know. I know how to observe someone without being seen."

"Sneak," she replied in the same vein, "I tried all evening to get you to look at me."

"Hermione I've been watching you all evening. How could I not, you're the most beautiful witch in the room."

"Oh!" _Now that sentence took me by surprise, wow_.

"Yes," his eyebrow quirked, "Now when we will present ourselves to the hall," Severus grinned, "I hope Potter and Weasley make a comment. I shall enjoy hexing them very much."

"Severus!" Hermione tried to sound scandalised as she swatted his arm lightly, but eventually gave in and laughed as well.

12


	2. Principles in time Management

_Disclaimer Charm__ – I'm sad to say I still neither own nor earn anything. _

_A.N.:__ I'm simply blown away by the response to my story by all you lovely people out there, thank you. After this chapter, there will be one more and the story will earn its M rating._

**The principles of time management.**

The very flustered Gryffindor witch gave one last glance to her reflection. The charms she had employed to clean and press her dress had worked well. The grass stains were now barely visible. _This night has definitely gone to some unexpected, _she smiled contemplatively at the mirror_, but very welcome destinations_.

Hermione had to work hard to steady her shaking hand as she touched up her makeup after dispelling the evidence of her tears. _Sweet Circes if this is a dream I don't ever want to wake up. Mind you the fact that I'm so flustered proves it's no dream, none of my nocturnal fantasies have me this klutsy while they're taking place. _

Taking a shaky breath to try and calm herself Hermione jumped when a voice sounded unexpectedly, "Don't be so anxious dear."

"Holy crap!" Her lip stick clattered into the porcelain dish in the vanity, and her hand went to her heart.

"Sorry dear," the mirror smoothed in a strangely comforting motherly tone, "but you have no need to be apprehensive, you look lovely."

Hermione giggled uneasily and turned towards the door. It was almost surreal to remind herself that even though the night was half over, it had really only just begun for her. She sighed heavily. _I'm getting a secret wish, something I've only dared think occasionally throughout the year. I'm walking, all be it for the second time, into my Graduation Ball on the willingly offered arm of Severus Snape_. She was so happy she wanted to squeal and shout, do a little happy dance, punch the air. She settled for a silly grin instead.

On the other side of the door Snape was leaning into the shadows, waiting. Despite his bravado his thoughts were circling forebodingly. _Can I do this?_ He started pacing in his hidden alcove, _I want her so badly._ He swallowed a groan before it made it to his lips, _she perfect._ _But I'm twenty years too old for her, _and his doubts confessed to Dumbledore's portrait came back to haunt him. _No one will thank her for having me as a partner. She'll meet a lot of difficulties because of my past_.

Then the little voice inside his head he often referred to as the sly Slytherin entity smoothed in his ear, _what's twenty years. She's so much like you_, it continued_ you really are a well matched pair. There's much she can do for you_. _In fact if you allow her, you know she will be your source of happiness, just as you appear to be hers. _

_Who knows, she may just be able to sew your tattered soul back together. Go on you know you want to. How long have you wanted her? Now you can have her, no strings attached. _He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair_. When it comes down to it you really don't have a choice, remember the surety charm, destined_. _There's no fighting that, you know if that's brought us together, then we are meant to be together_. Finally the traitorous voice whispered the ultimate truth to him, the words that both terrified and elated him.

Severus was pulled from his thoughts when the door he'd been watching intently opened. Regardless of his doubts and worries, without even thinking he made the journey to her side, his decision was made. _She is beautiful. I doubt I'll ever find the words. I have to give her something_. Wandlessly he conjured a rose, "I believe it is customary to present your date with flowers," his eyes searching hers hungrily for approval.

Hermione extended a shaking hand, still smiling nervously, her mind swirling. In this tremulous state she felt she really was in danger of actually swooning. _Oh. My. God, isn't that beautiful. _She gasped_,_ her eyes finally sliding from the rose to his face._ He has the most expressive eyes. _It was like she was seeing them for the very first time_. How could I have ever thought them cold? I could almost drown… Never in a million years would I have thought those beautiful orbs would be trained in such a way on me tonight. _

Hermione tried to draw enough oxygen into her lungs to stop her head spinning_. I'd never have picked Professor Severus Snape, aka the great bat of the Dungeons as a closet romantic either_. Her fingers closed around the stem of the deepest crimson rose she had ever seen, not an insipid bud or a puny half open bloom, but a big fully realised luscious velvety blossom. The perfume was exquisite, and his hopeful smile created the perfect picture.

As if he'd read her thought, and in fact she wondered if he could have, he said quietly, "Only for you Princess." She'd never been one for pet names, however when he called her Princess in his liquid dark chocolate voice, she flushed, perspiration dappled her upper lip and moisture of a different kind dampened her matching lacy knickers, and she thought resolutely, _he can call me anything he likes_.

Hermione still found it disconcerting to see his sensitive mouth curl into a smile where a scowl had always seemed the permanent fixture. _Oh Merlins britches I want to pinch myself, isn't he... ah_, she sighed happily. "Thank you Severus," her quiet words sounded loud the deserted corridor.

The next step required all her Gryffindor courage, inhaling a shuddering breath she slid her free hand up and around his neck to carefully pull his head towards her lips. She kissed him tenderly in thanks.

When this kiss ended, they stood completely still, almost like time had ceased to affect them. The only signs of life were the restless eyes taking in every detail.

Various thoughts circled in Severus' head, _just_ _back her into the corner… she'll let you_. He almost shook himself, _no, that will ruin everything. She's worth so much more than a quick fuck in the hallway. She's most likely… no can't assume that, but think. This is your chance at happiness, fool. Don't screw it up, have some bloody control, file that plan away for another time when you finally have her as yours completely_. It was almost like he just started breathing, "Beautiful," he offered, his hand resting on her cheek.

Hermione's mind was still caught up in his changed demeanour. She had no hesitation in thinking Severus' smile was adorable. It transformed his distinctive Vulcan like features completely. They appeared more in proportion as his face softened, even the deep furrow between his raven eyebrows loosened in this state, making his hawk like nose fit better. Their eyes were caught together and he continued to allow her to see his affection for her shining through.

Hermione gazed longingly at her new love with her lip firmly gripped between her teeth. Suddenly realising she was immobile she glanced down at the coat over her arm, and handed it back to him whispering, "You'll need this_, _thank you for the loan Severus_,_"and grinned happily at him_, I just love being able to call him by his name, even if I am repeating myself just to hear it on my lips_.

She'd felt secure while in his arms, but as he released her to take his coat all of a sudden her lip was being worried by her teeth. It was a look Severus had seen many times when the young woman had been anxious. Putting his coat back on, he stroked her cheek and encouraged, "Relax we'll be fine," then leant in closer, and the waft of air from his open jacket, sent a pulse of his fragrance to her nose. She sighed blissfully as he added, "Too many witnesses," his smile sent more tingles of delight fluttering through her stomach, and she wondered if it was possible to combust from what was currently coursing through her as she tittered nervously at his humorous comment.

Severus used his wand to fasten his many buttons, then slicing the stem from the rose. He charmed it to sit behind her ear. Before he shrugged as he put his wand up his sleeve and continued on pragmatically, "Hermione they will either accept us or they won't, it's that simple, and it's none of their business either way." His eyebrow rose and both hands settled on her cheeks as he stooped to capture her lips tenderly, "So don't worry," his words of reassurance breathed against her lips, before his spent a moment playing with her bottom lip, nipping it gently then drawing it into his mouth to sooth it with his tongue.

Finally he seemed to find the strength to stop his ministrations, and placing his hand in the middle of her back, he turned her and they started walking towards the hall, "If you don't wish to miss what remains of your Graduation Ball, I suggest we best get back there." All Hermione was capable of was nodding, amazed that her feet had actually worked as she'd directed them.

Thoughts still whizzing round his head, Severus now contemplated finishing the deed that the Founders magic had obviously started, and he realised that even if he'd wanted to fight it he couldn't. His dark eyes abruptly turned serious when they arrived outside the great doors of the hall. He pulled her back into his arms and his gaze unerringly pinned her, the intensity of it made her literally quiver, "Hermione, even if I didn't know I was waiting for you, I do now, and if fate has seen fit to finally grant me a chance at happiness..." swallowing thickly, and after a pause he said quietly, "I think it's only fair to warn you that I'm going to grasp it with both hands," his thumbs moved to stroke her cheeks, "I've wanted this almost all year as well, but my hands were tied even though you are an adult."

Mirroring his actions, Hermione reached up to his face, her eyes still locked with his, neither of them seeming to realise they were in a very public place. She smiled and her heart twisted in her chest, "You're amazing."It was no use she couldn't have held the words in, she would have exploded trying. She had to say it, even if it was only whispered, "I love you Severus."

There was absolute silence, the words hung between them corporally. Hermione's heart was thumping wildly. It was the only sound she could hear, like timpani booming in her ears. Suddenly it took all of her concentration to keep breathing, her eyes like saucers. Had she said the wrong thing? Her head started to lower and her fingers to slide from his cheeks, now unsure.

_Speak you idiot, she thinks she's said the wrong thing_. Severus appeared to have stopped all together, finally his body moved to action, grabbing the shaking fingers. His mouth formed words, for a man with such control he was all at sea, "Oh Hermione, I love you too."

Severus heard the words leave his mouth in almost disbelief. Not because he didn't mean them, he'd realised while waiting for her they were true. But because they were words he'd never thought he'd have the chance to say to anyone. Up until this moment he'd been uncertain he would be capable of actually articulating them. His emotions felt raw and exposed, even if he knew he was only responding to what Hermione had already made true.

Their kiss this time was like an explosion, fiery, a mutual claiming. There was nothing tender about it, it was deep and passionate. It said everything that their words had confirmed.

His tongue slid urgently across her bottom lip and she opened to him as his hand slid into her hair and held her head exactly where he wanted it. Hermione moaned in the back of her throat, and felt his arms tighten in response and pull her flush with his body.

He heard her muffled squeak at being pulled against the evidence of his passion for her, and he forced himself to remain still, "Shh, it all right," he managed against her mouth, and was pleased to note, she relaxed a little and remained happily against it.

They were completely lost in the seductive slide of lips and tongues, taste and sensation, wholly consumed in a world of their own. Hermione's hips were just starting to react instinctively, guided by Severus' failing control when something changed.

Initially neither party noticed the sudden increase in the amount of noise accosting their ears. It filtered in slowly, along with a cold rush of air signalling the doors opening.

There may have been at least a slim chance they would not have been noticed framed impressively in the doors as they were, locked in their impressive embrace. Had it not been Ron Weasley who'd opened the doors, and in his usual tactless style he shouted, "Blimey 'Mione's snogging Snape," and gained the attention of everyone in the immediate area.

The intensely private couple startled badly. Instantly coming to realise they were being watched, as the sound of gasp after gasp met their ears. The shock radiated in a ripple throughout the hall. Soon there was utter silence, they both flushed and moved apart mortified at having been caught.

The owner of one pair of the observing eyes held her breath and wondered if this thoughtless dolt had just ruined her careful plan. She was immensely relieved when Severus' hand quickly found and enclosed Hermione's in both of his. Glad to see he wasn't having his usual reaction and backing off.

The couple in the doorway looked into the hall at large like deer in headlights, and surprisingly even while he was thanking the Gods of voluminous robes for small mercies. It was Severus who broke the mood. His mobile lips pursed then curled up at the corner, "I think they know we're a couple now, don't you my dear?" Turning to a still stunned Hermione he arched a raven eyebrow, the perfect picture of sarcastic grace and brought her hand to his lips.

Recovering her composure, and buoyed by his declaration, Hermione smiled. The captivated witch replied in kind, "I believe they might darling."

Then together they turned their not inconsequential scowls on the hapless red head. Gathering her indignation at his thoughtless announcement around her like a shield, Hermione looked down her nose and inquired, "Do you have a problem with that Ronald, because I intend to continue doing the same at every opportunity?"

Their glares coupled with the discrete movement of Severus placing his wand within easy reach, had the red head back tracking quickly, an inarticulate noise was followed by his hoarse almost falsetto pitched voice, "No 'Mione you snog him all you want," he declared earnestly, and gulping, "Sorry Professor," he squeaked before backing away, having lost all interest in going to the loo.

"Well I'm glad that's settled, care to dance my lady?"

"Charmed," she replied, still glaring at Ron for his callous comment. The big brave Gryffindor in question was currently cowering behind his girl friend.

The new couple were just heading towards the dance floor when two more people burst from the crowd, both with distinct expressions. One was cold fury and the other a soppy puppy dog face which looked like she was about to cry. This time the Headmistress wondered if she should intervene, and she sighed. She really did want her plan to work.

Having decided that the fiery couple were more than a match for anything thrown at them, Minerva stood back and kept watching. Harry accused Severus of everything from professional misconduct to cradle snatching to casting unforgiveables in a heated flurry of words.

While Sybill Trelawney somehow managed to drape herself possessively around the Potions Master's waist like an octopus, declaring that the Gryffindor witch had stolen her man. Hermione could have laughed at the look on Severus' face at the clingy vine like grasp of the Divination Professor, if she wasn't so put out by the statements being made to her.

Hermione's ignored Trelawney, knowing Severus would deal with her. Her eyes slid to Harry and she glowered at him, standing with her arms crossed, tapping her foot irritatedly, "How dare you make a scene like this. This is neither the time nor the place," she said, "I am not your personal property Harry Potter. You even begrudged me the use of your arm into this hall tonight. You have no right to accuse Severus of anything."

Meanwhile Snape was sliding out if his own personal boa constrictors grasp like she had leprosy, "Unhand me madame. You have no claim on me, and further more you have been told numerous times that I have no interest in you. Now run back to your tower and make a different prediction," his voice was dripping with scorn.

He turned just in time to hear Hermione express what he was thinking to Potter, "...I'm Severus' heart and soul. You can either like it or lump it Harry, because I'm not going to give up the one thing I've waited all year to have just because you're not man enough to admit you were wrong about someone."

Hermione watched in growing horror as Harry ignored her words and examined her eyes closely. However, when he started checking her with his wand for signs of coercion spells her scowl deepened, she slapped it away, "Harry Potter put that away before it becomes a permanent fixture of your anatomy," she hissed dangerously. "I'm NOT enchanted, nor am I imperialised, or under the influence of any potion."

The embattled pair turned to one another in unison, leaving Harry spluttering into thin air, and Filius Flintwick making towards Trelawney, seeing his chance for some female company while he comforted his fellow Professor in her alleged heart ache.

"I believe we were about to dance," Severus smoothed.

He found her stares of resistance quite endearing, as she answered through tight lips, taking his offered arm, "Yes, I would like that very much."

However, Severus also saw her lip quiver and he felt her trembling as he led her away. _How dare that pair of idiots upset Hermione_, he glowered at both of them as Potter still stood there in scowling right back.

Hermione glanced at Ginny as she passed her, "I'm sorry Gin, but Harry's out of line."

"I know, he'll see reason once he's processed it," Ginny patted Hermione's arm, "You're perfect for each other. I'm really happy you've both finally seen what we've all hoped for all year."

The red head pulled her friend into a hug but Hermione refused to let go of Severus' hand, "Thanks Gin," she replied quickly, her voice shaking. Ginny also cautiously placed a single pat on Severus' arm and smiled up at him.

"Thank you Miss Weasley," he felt moved to respond, seeing Hermione not trusting her voice.

As they continued their journey to the dance floor they were also stopped by Draco and Pansy, "You've always known how to make an entrance Godfather," he sized them both up, "It about time the two of you realised you're made for each other," Draco drawled as Pansy nodded.

As they settled into their first dance Severus exhaled a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, his eyes happily drinking in the woman in his arms, even though Hermione gave him a shaky smile in response, tears shining in her eyes. Pulling her closer he cradled her head on his shoulder and sighed into her hair.

Hermione heard him mutter a notice me not and silencing charm, "Don't cry Princess, they're not worth it. Trelawney has always been delusional, and Potter will always hate me. It's a pity he chose right now though to air his paranoid side." Severus was kissing the hair around her ear as he spoke, his voice rumbling into her ear and curling bolts of desire straight through her, and she forgot to be upset.

"What shall we do to him, mmm?" His hands roaming over the satin of her dress were making her almost incoherent. "His punishment shall be at my lady's discretion."

They kept moving to the rhythm of the music. Hermione was entranced, totally lost for words, she just snuggled closer, causing him to chuckle. Finally she found some words, but they weren't anything about Harry, "I've never felt like this before," she murmured pure wonder in her voice.

"I'm glad," he smoothed, "That means you're all mine, and I'm a very possessive Wizard." He sucked her ear lobe into his mouth, elated with the moan this action produced.

They had kept dancing, both losing count of the number of times. However eventually Hermione's stomach finally interrupted their bliss, and rumbled loudly. "Mmm, in all the excitement I forgot you hadn't eaten." He abruptly cancelled the charms, "You'll need your strength later," and the look that accompanied the comment sent more moisture onto her already soaked underwear.

Hermione giggled, and Severus led her to a vacant table, "Come, you must eat."

xox

The evening was drawing to a close. Hermione and Severus were sitting quietly talking after he had organised food for her.

They found themselves being approached by the Headmistress and her deputy, Severus instantly felt Hermione tense. His hand on hers tightened, "It's O.K. love," he murmured as the pair sat down with them.

"I been wishing to speak with you Hermione," Minerva McGonagall started, finally convinced that her plan was assured. Filius and Severus watched on quietly, one knew and the other had a fair idea why.

"You have?" Hermione squeaked. Severus tightened his grip on her hand and stroked her knuckles to calm her. He knew what she was thinking, and tried to convey to her that it wasn't the case.

"Yes indeed," the Headmistress slash Transfiguration Professor confirmed. "Since becoming Headmistress, I've found the burden of teaching as well very stressful. Filius and I have been sharing the responsibilities of the Principals role, and I've been searching for some time for a suitable replacement to teach Transfiguration. Someone willing to extend themselves," she paused and fixed Hermione with an astute eye, "I was wondering if you might consider staying at Hogwarts and training with me as my replacement, an apprenticeship if you will."

The smile that graced the young woman face was spectacular, "I've always considered teaching would suit me."

"Well I think in view of some of the results you have helped your friends to this year, I think teaching would be a wise choice," Flintwick encouraged.

"Yes, Miss Browns Potions skills were about as dismal as Longbottom's, yet you tutored both to an exceeds expectations, that's quite an achievement," and there it was after all these years, the recognition from her Potions Professor, now her partner.

Hermione thought she just might cry, "Oh Severus," her head came to rest on his shoulder, "You don't know how much that means to me."

His arm instinctively came around her, "I think I have a fair idea love," he replied quietly, and he kissed her head.

Hermione was consumed with her thoughts while her eyes were fixed on Severus. There was silence for a moment before she straightened, "Yes," she said to McGonagall, but drew breath, "However there's not just me to consider, would it affect my relationship with Severus?"

"Not at all, I must admit to holding my breath with Mr Weasley and Potter's lack of tact tonight." She patted Hermione's hand, "I would not offer you a position that would have you working next to Severus, knowing how you felt about each other then forbidding you to express that."

Hermione's sigh of relief was quite loud, she smiled at the raven haired man with his arm around her, and he nodded, "Then yes I believe that might work out well for me, may we discuss it tomorrow Ma'am."

"Excellent," the Headmistress replied. "Once we've seen everyone off tomorrow we'll sort out the formalities," she patted her hand. "We will see you both at breakfast in the morning."

The orchestra started playing again, "Ah, the last waltz," Filius interrupted, "I must find..."

Hermione looked at Severus then the Headmistress, "Surely not."

McGonagall raised her eyebrows, "I don't believe I wish to know," she stated imperiously.

Severus however was more pragmatic, "As long as he keeps the stick insect occupied and away from me, I don't care what they do." All three laughed, "Good night Minerva," Severus inclined his head to her then turned to Hermione.

"My lady," Severus offered his arm, "the transition to the next phase of the evening," he murmured as he led her back to the dance floor watching her closely. He chuckled when she blushed, "A most becoming colour my love."

9


	3. All the time in the world

_Disclaimer__: It's a pity, but I still own and earn nothing from this story. _

_Authors Notes__.: Again blown away by your responses, thank you one and all. Please be aware this chapter contains explicit sexual situations, so only mature readers please. _

_After saying this would be the last chapter, I'm thinking to tie all the ends together it may need one more. _

_Happy reading dear friends. ORS._

xox

**All the time in the world.**

Essentially the Ball was over and the hall was slowly emptying, among the stragglers were Draco and Pansy, two of only several Slytherins still in residence. Severus vaguely remembered seeing them wrapped around one another in a corner some time back. He now watched as they wandered out arm in arm.

Draco caught his eye and winked, so he knew what they had in mind, and since the Potions Master was thinking similar thoughts he didn't bother worrying about it. After all they were no longer his students, he really didn't have any responsibility left other than making certain they were all right and it appeared they were.

Glancing further he noticed Ronald Weasley oblivious to the fact that Minerva was currently bearing down on him, and by the expression on her face was about to suggest pointedly that he take his amorous pursuits with Miss Brown somewhere more private.

_Of course there's still the matter of retaliation for that stupid remark, his eyes narrowed_, _and Potter, now he's got a bit more to pay for. This is going to be such fun_. _Let him think his got away with it at the moment. I'll deal with him later_. Severus smirked evilly.

However, searching for Potter proved that he obviously had taken himself somewhere else, because neither he nor Miss Weasley were anywhere to be seen. He was glad because the last thing he wanted for Hermione's sake was further trouble tonight from that little cretin.

Leaning his lips down to the woman in his arms, Severus murmured against her temple, "Time to go home, Princess," he felt her arms cling tighter to him. "Come, maybe some supper before bed?"

The heat from his breathed voice in her ear sent another gush of desire onto her now very soaked underwear. Hermione nodded, still blushing prettily and they too started towards the door.

xox

By the time they were along the hallway past the Potions classroom, all thoughts of refreshments had been forgotten. They had stopped several times for heated kisses. Every pause in their journey was fuelling their passion, and driving their somewhat desperate need to find privacy very quickly.

Each dalliance along the way had been well hidden. There was no doubting Severus hadn't wanted a repeat of their entrance into the hall, even if this part of the castle was as good as deserted.

However, at present Hermione was blissfully unaware of anything except the man currently sucking on her ear. Backed as she was into the last alcove before his office door, with the cold wall pressing against her back, and his heated body flush with her front felt delicious as Severus' mouth went back to devouring hers.

His tongue sliding and twisting, exploring the warm cavern of her mouth and the feel of his hands sliding over the smoothness of her dress, leaving trails of warm tingles where ever they touched.

His long fingered capable hands resting on her breasts, caressing the firm flesh. While his thumbs flicked unhurriedly over the hard nipples, sending delightful spikes of sensation through her with each pass.

Panting slightly as he lifted his head, thumbs continuing their ministrations, his delicious voice hoarse with desire encouraged, "Not far now," and they huddled like they were escaping, almost sprinting for his office door.

Once inside, Severus quickly tapped the bookcase behind his desk with his wand. A door Hermione had never seen before shimmered into existence and he ushered her through.

Not wanting to appear too eager to drag her straight to the bedroom. Severus steeled himself and offered the before mentioned supper, but the heat coming from her eyes said no, and she advanced on him once more, "I've waited all year for this moment, just take me to bed Severus."

"Well, never let it be said I argued," and with a growl he reached down and swept her off her feet.

Hermione squealed in delight as she was carried into the bedroom.

Placing her on her feet again, "O.K?"

Hermione nodded, she really was very anxious but didn't want to admit it.

"Relax," Severus encouraged, "We'll go slow."

Watching her square her shoulders and bob her head once, she reached for the zipper on her dress.

_How very Gryffindor_, Severus thought, _they all do that when they're scared_. "There's no reason to be apprehensive Princess." She swallowed hard and released her hold on the dress, feeling it slither down as Severus held her at arm's length. Still nervous she stepped out of it as it pooled on the floor.

The raven haired Wizard allowed his eyes to drink in the sight of her. Her matching lacy bustier and French cut knickers, black lace top stockings and those amazing red stilettos. "You are so beautiful," he whispered pulling her against him, their mouths meeting in an abandoned kiss, tongues wildly tangling and hands sweeping her body from a more intimate stand point.

Hermione felt her knees start to buckle, as blood rushed south and urgent need took hold. Severus chuckled and caught her up more securely, "No swooning now my lady."

He placed her almost reverently on the bed so he could continue his attentions without fear she would collapse from the results.

Taking a moment to think about her reactions, watch her heaving chest and still pretty flush he was fairly sure what he'd considered earlier might actually be true, _could this really be her first time, surely not, I couldn't be that lucky, could I? _

As if in answer to his unspoken question, a very flustered Hermione admitted, "I'm sorry, I haven't done this before."

_Well no wonder she's nervous, that just added to the pressure didn't it? _ButSeverus couldn't help the feral grin that spread across his face as the sly Slytherin entity punched the air in triumph regardless. _So all the take me to bed bravado was Gryffindor heroics as well_, "There's no need to be anxious my love, just relax and enjoy."

His words did manage to calm her more than he thought they would, although she swallowed hard before a very shaky hand rose to the buttons on his coat, "You have far more clothes on then me, that's not exactly fair," she admonished, trying to sound casual.

Severus merely plucked the rose from her hair, and placed it in a conjured vase on the bedside table. Raised an eyebrow and started kissing where it had been nestled behind her ear, "Relax Princess," he murmured before starting down her collar bone.

Eventually Hermione huffed in irritation at her fumbling useless fingers. Severus chuckled darkly against her shoulder when he felt the tickle of her magic.

She pushed his robes, coat, vest and shirt off his shoulders all in one go after having resorted to magic to undo his many buttons in frustration. "Well there were so many buttons," she affirmed at his laugh, and encouraged him to shrug out of them.

This only left his unbuttoned trousers hanging decorously on his lean hips, "Is that so, my dear," he grinned. His eyebrow rising when he heard her shoes being flung to the floor.

Watching his hand slowly stroking the top of her breasts, he inhaled a breath of pure delight as he eased the material of her silky under garment down releasing one then the other of her dusky tipped breasts to his hungry gaze.

Her breasts looked lovely framed by the lacy crimson silk. Hermione groaned and arched into his touch as his thumbs stroked over the nipples drawing a hissed intake of air from her.

She was enraptured, eyes on his face even as her hands were in turn exploring his scar stripped back.

His skin was indeed alabaster as she'd suspected with a dusting of fine black hair, but the marks on its silkiness were cruel.

Severus felt her tense and looked to her face. Her eyes were wide open and shining with tears, "I know I'm not pretty to look at," his words were murmured and laced with uncertainty, even though his eyes remained focused on her.

"No darling, I'm truly horrified to know how much you've suffered, but they also make me love you more. They are a part of you, and you are beautiful to me."

Severus was overcome with her response. This woman was accepting him scars and all, and his kiss in response was laced with the tenderness he felt and far more passion than he knew he possessed.

The Potions Master had never allowed a woman to touch or even see his torso before, but he knew this time was for keeps. He'd taken this chance and as painful as it was for him to reveal the marks, he'd done the right thing, because he knew total transparency was essential.

The gamble was a good one, this beautiful creature looking at him with such love in her eyes. This sealed it, she was his partner his equal, the woman who would one day be his wife, and dare he think it bear his children.

Without further thought, Severus began his path of adoration down her body in earnest this time knowing what he was thinking was true. _All mine_, his brain was telling him while kissing and licking her breasts.

Eventually releasing her completely from her bustier, _all mine_. He took each nipple in turn making Hermione arch into him and her hands to bury themselves in his fine silky hair.

Pulling back to examine his work Hermione groaned and shivered as he blew across each pert pebbled tip, his dark chuckle at her response streaking a path straight to her core.

Continuing on his journey his tongue found her navel and dipping into it lathed it warmly before circling around and moving lower.

Feeling her squirming impatiently under him he scolded playfully, "Patience my sweet girl, we must have patience," and cackled when she groaned and tried to scoot up the bed so his lips were where she wanted them.

He held her securely, "Uh uh uh, stay put thank you." Out right laughing when she growled at him.

Finally the tip of his tongue traced circles on the lace covering her well groomed triangle of chestnut curls, and her legs strained open impatient for his touch. Running his tongue along the seams of her thighs elicited a deep moan with each touch.

His nose was full of her scent and it was driving him crazy, but he managed to remain in control. Sliding his tongue lightly under the lace covering, he inhaled deeply before pushing it aside and dipping the talented organ into her already puckering slick flesh. She convulsed wildly, so he blew into her, and she shrieked with pleasure.

"Oh you like that do you?" His voice a rough purr, "Well let's get rid of these then," and grasping the top of the lace, Severus ripped it from her body causing an abandoned squeal of surprise to leave her lips.

The very tip of Severus' tongue snaked out and licked her beautiful rosy flesh making her shudder wildly, but sigh in delight. "Merlin your pussy tastes so sweet," he crooned into her quivering flesh. He heard her giggle nervously at his words.

Drawing breath he slipped his tongue into her moving his hands to her thighs to keep her still. Lapping at her in long languid strokes, Hermione whimpered. She was only capable of writhing and panting on the bed now, as she gripped the green satin sheets in her delicate hands tightly.

Severus swept up and circled her clit before drawing it completely into his mouth causing her to cry out his name. Intent on her pleasure, he sucked and licked at the swollen bud, listening to her cries and moans of encouragement and ignoring his own throbbing need to make certain her first experience made her come back for more.

Releasing a leg his longest finger slid inside her, smiling against her flesh when it brushed past her barrier, pulling back he added another, while he alternated between long circular licks and short sharp sucks, his fingers squelched in and out of her trying to stretch her a little before he took her completely and her voice rose higher. Moments later his efforts made her still but for her trembling legs. Then howling his name she flew apart for him, diving into that world where only sensation exists.

Feeling her velvet inner walls clenching around his fingers he removed them and replaced them with his tongue, wanting as much of her sweet nectar as he could get . He took it, his tongue lapping and gentling her through her pleasure.

Again all his mind thought was, _all mine this beautiful creature is all mine_.

Wiping his shining mouth discretely he crawled back up to her, and kissed her hungrily. The taste of herself on his lips was strange, but so erotic.

Then all of a sudden he was gone. Hermione's eyes opened instantly when she felt herself alone, coldness suddenly surrounded her.

She breathed a sigh of relief, when she turned her head to where she heard movement, seeing Severus toeing off his boots and socks.

Her eyes opened wide following the line of black hair revealed by his already low slung trousers. She gasped in delight at the sight of his engorged cock springing forth as his hands swept its prison to the ground. Licking her lips, she saw his eyes watching her for her reaction.

Growling he jumped to a kneeling position between her legs. Hermione giggled and tentatively her hand scooted forward to caress him, "I've never seen one before," she gushed. The words were out of her mouth before she'd thought, and her hand stilled its progress wondering if she'd said the wrong thing.

"It's O.K. touch me," Severus urged thrusting his hips forward a little. He hissed as he felt her small hand tentatively encircle his girth and start stroking and exploring him. "Good girl," he encouraged, "you'll become bolder in time my little lioness," his voice a mere purr, making her laugh gaily, "I want you bold."

Eyeing him wearily, like she wasn't certain if he might bite, she lowered her head and kissed his length. He moaned at the feel of her lips on him, and she took it as a sign of encouragement doing it again.

Running her tongue along the slit to taste what was leaking out, Hermione found she loved the feel of him on her tongue and lost control eagerly taking the entire head into her mouth.

Severus shivered and groaned as her mouth moved on him. Knowing he wasn't going to last long at this rate though, he accioed his wand he whispered a contraceptive spell before he got carried away.

Allowing her to explore him, he watched her head bobbing up and down and listened to the moans of pleasure she was producing as she did it.

"Severus?" All of a sudden Hermione felt his hands pushing her away, "Please, I like doing this, did I do something wrong?"

"No Princess you're perfect, but I want to be inside you." His lips caressed hers and he gently pushed her back against the pillows, "I want to make you mine for always," he avowed vehemently and claimed her lips again.

All he heard as her mouth was engulfed by his was her husky moan of affirmation, and he started sliding into her.

Feeling her barrier he knew there was no other way, "I'm sorry Princess this may hurt," he whispered against her mouth, "but I promise that pain will pass."

Hermione knew what he was saying, "Don't be sorry love, I've waited a long time for you," she assured him in an equally muffled voice.

Severus kissed her, "I love you," her answer was lost in the passion of their wild kiss as he curled his hands up under her and around her shoulders, then pulling back he thrust in harder fully seating himself.

He stilled, feeling her tense at the pain, and attempt to stifle the tiny sob that flowed forth involuntarily by biting down on her lip. He caressed her face and kissed away her tears, murmuring reassuring words of love to her.

_Merlin's balls she feels better around me than anyone ever has_, and tentatively he started moving.

Moaning his name in a long guttural sound with each of his little movements almost made him lose right then.

Severus gritted his teeth and stilled to calm himself for a moment then started moving again.

Hermione found what Severus had said to be right. After the initial pain other sensations were taking over and dulling the sting. She was now consumed by an ache that seemed to be growing, heralding something amazing that her fingers alone had never given her even a glimpse of. She knew that only a few more thrusts would make something bloom inside her, it was sitting there growing, just waiting for Severus to make it happen.

Speeding up he established a steady rhythm with his thrusts, and it wasn't long before the pain was completely forgotten and she started moving instinctively with him.

When she was tottering and trembling on the edge of the abyss once more her groans and whimpers became more insistent.

Severus' murmured words in her ear in his hot breath sent her over, "Let go love, I'm right here with you," he panted, grunting with each push.

Feeling her muscles contract she screeched his name as the bloom exploded and almost psychedelic sensation took over. Clamping down so hard on the shaft causing her such pleasure, Severus had no choice but to follow her over the edge grunting his satisfaction deeply in a string of oaths as his seed was thrust deep into her warm body.

Not wanting to collapse on her and crush her Severus managed to land beside her and roll, pulling her into his arms and up on top of his heaving chest. Once he got his breath and heartbeat under control his eyes focused on her lying limply on his chest and he kissed her again languidly, "I love you, and you are mine."

After the kiss Hermione smiled at him caressing his face tiredly, "That's all I've ever wanted, I love you too." He held her close to him and after a cleansing spell, summoned the quilt to cover them.

As they both drifted off into sated sleep, Hermione's last thought was that tonight had far surpassed her expectations. Her sigh of, "You've thought of everything," drifted into Severus' ears and with her into her dreams.

xox

Next morning Hermione woke disorientated, and for the first time with steady breathing behind her. Then remembrance started to drift back into place, she sighed happily and snuggled into the man behind her.

"Ah so you're awake my love," his still sleepy voice rumbled softly in her ear while his hands started roaming over her, sliding down over her stomach to stroke her curls teasingly he asked, "Are you sore?"

Playful fingers were drawing light circles through the hair, "Maybe a little," she stretched cat like to give him more room and suddenly cringed, "Oow, maybe a lot," she rectified.

Instantly the hand was gone, "It's understandable. You stay right there then," Severus kissed her shoulder before sliding out of bed but almost strutting into the bathroom.

Hermione watched him with a grin on her face as he walked back to her, equipment at half mast. "What are you grinning about little lioness?"

"The view," she replied waggling her eyebrows.

"Here cheeky, drink this," he said cackling, "Would you like tea of coffee?"

"I believe I'd like Potions Master actually," was her saucy answer, even as she grimaced to sit up and drink the healing potion he'd handed her.

Severus kissed the top of her head, "Well I think you better settle for the more traditional morning beverages while that potion does its work."

Hermione giggled, "Then coffee please."

Smiling Severus said, "I'll be right back, the bathroom is through there if you need it," he pointed to the only other door while picking up a black silk robe.

It wasn't long and the aroma of freshly brewed coffee drifted into the bedroom. Hermione inhaled deeply, and placing her wand on the bedside table climbed back into bed.

The delicious bouquet was soon followed by the equally delectable image of Severus entering with a tray floating in front of him containing a steaming coffee pot, mugs, milk and sugar.

He placed it on the bedside table, "Excuse me a moment," he said and headed for the bathroom as well.

As he climbed back in after handing her a mug of coffee, Hermione pursed her lips, "I've been thinking," she started.

"Indeed, by the look on your face, I suspect I'll like what you're about to tell me."

"Well, you were right last night," his eye brow rose, she took a sip of coffee and melted, "Oh sweet Merlin Severus this is amazing coffee, do you brew this every morning?"

"Yes," he chuckled at her incredulous expression, "You know being a potions Master also includes being good at mixing other things as well. Besides, I'm very fussy about my first mug of the morning"

"Wow, I can't wait to find out what else you're good at."

He leaned over and kissed her, "It will be an adventure for both of us I'm certain. Now what were you going to say?"

"Oh yes, Harry and Ron," she watched his lip curl into a scowl.

"Now there are two names I don't ever want to hear in our bedroom," he declared sniffing.

Hermione's stomach did a little flip at him referring to this bedroom as theirs, but she continued on, "You might change your mind when you find out what I've got to say," she smirked, watching his expression turn to a question. "Last night you said, their punishment would be at my discretion."

"Yes?"

"Well I have a plan."

"Go on," he murmured, wondering if her devious expression would live up to his expectation.

"Well I've been told by a certain Potions Master of my acquaintance," and she rubbed the arm slung around her shoulder, "that the only smell worse than bubotuber pus is flobberworm excrement." She took a deep breath, "There a farm near Ottery St. Catchpole, isn't there?"

Severus nodded, "And it's true that a specific process which includes a potion that you alone hold the patent to is required to remove the… err smell?"Another affirmative, "Well," Hermione drew the word out then explained what she had in mind to him and his smile grew exponentially.

His grin finally reaching the proportions of manic, "That is a truly Slytherin plan Princess. It's perfect," he declared finally and kissed her soundly. "Monday morning after I've inducted you as an honorary member of Slytherin house for planning and deception far and above the call of a Gryffindor, I'll organise it."

Hermione's tinkling laughter echoed around the bedroom as the remains of their coffee vanished and she was pulled down the bed. "If you're feeling better I think it's time for some fun before breakfast," Severus announced to her enthusiastic nods of approval.

However, their fun ended abruptly when Severus' usual wake up alarm told him in no uncertain terms that he should get his lazy arse out of bed.

Hermione cackled heartily then broke up completely when he swore, scowled and hexed the time piece into oblivion. Needless to say no more fun was had, and the day was well and truly under way.

10


	4. Time for the future

_**Disclaimer:- **__As much as it pains me J.K. Rowling and her associates still own everything, I am merely able to have play time in her wonderful world._

_**Erratum: -**__When I was rereading to make certain I'd tied up all loose ends, I discovered a sentence missing in the first chapter. I don't know how I missed it before I published, however I have fixed the problem. It was nothing crucial but it made the passage make more sense. Many apologies for my error, if you wish to check out the change it's in scene three, the line after 67._

xox

**Time for the future**

Hermione spent the next three weeks acclimatising to a different side of Hogwarts. She was happy with her apprenticeship and couldn't wait for term to start in September. Severus cautioned her that she would regret that thought once term started, but she didn't want to believe him.

It was strange to her that the best teacher she'd had at Hogwarts should appear to hate teaching so much, she suspected that it was exactly the opposite to this, and the truth was much different. Otherwise he would have moved on after the war.

The difference between the private Severus and the public front of Professor Snape was even more fascinating to her. In public he was still the dour and stayed Potions Master, nothing changed. However in private he was a passionate but gentle man, who would have gathered the stars from the sky for her if he could.

He still had his moods and she learnt quickly how to sooth him when possible, and even quicker when to just let him be. Hermione didn't mind this because being snarky was part of being Severus Snape and she wouldn't want him any other way, she was very content.

xox

Approximately one month after the Graduation Ball Ginny Weasley floo called Minerva McGonagall latish one evening with a seemingly urgent request. The young woman informed her former Head of House, that she, Lavender Brown and Harry and Ron, needed to come through into her office.

Curious about her haste and apparent displeasure, but always pleased to catch up with members of her own house, Minerva ushered them straight through the floo. To her astonishment both witches came through wearing a bubble head charm. The reason was instantly apparent when two very sullen looking Wizards followed them.

Even years of dealing with magical mishaps and sick children as Head of Gryffindor house had not prepared the Headmistress for the disgusting odour that quickly permeated every corner of her office when they entered.

Pleasant greetings were dispensed with as Minerva found herself gasping for breath, "Merlin's baggy britches, whatever is that stench?"

"That delightful odour," Ginny stated sarcastically, "is this pair of fools," and she pointed to Harry and Ron. "May we please speak with Professor Snape as soon as possible?"

The Headmistress merely nodded, unwilling to open her mouth and inhale more putrid air.

Seeing her former head of houses discomfort, Lavender offered, "The bubblehead charm is the only way we can get within ten feet of them. It works well."

"Duly noted, Miss Brown, thank you." The Headmistress waved her wand, and instantly sighed in relief and an urgent request was sent for Severus.

xox

The missive sailed through the floo and hovered insistently in front of an instantly irritated Potions Master. He'd been sitting back in his chair hips thrust slightly forwards slowly melting in pleasure.

His eyes rose from watching Hermione's wild curls bobbing gently with the activities of her mouth. He loved seeing the look of bliss on her face as she swallowed as much of him as she could.

Plucking the note out of the air in a swiping movement, his eyes narrowed making Hermione pause as his groan of pleasure changed to one of annoyance.

The mood was instantly ruined, "Bloody hell, will this lot never learn timing, I was enjoying that," he sulked, handing the note to his lover.

"So was I," Hermione offered sighing. She knew what it was and rose to her feet as she read. Looking down at his now flagging erection she promptly grinned, "There's always later darling, and we have been planning for this moment all month."

Severus was still looking petulant, so she climbed on to straddle his lap. Kissing up to his ear and whispering, "Oh poor darling, once we've had our fun with Harry and Ron, we could go to our rooms."

Hermione raised an eyebrow very much in Severus style, "I could put on the tiny winy little leather skirt," she giggled breathily and she heard him stifle of groan of interest. Then sucking on his ear lobe, "And maybe the crotchless knickers you bought me. Is there anything else you would like?"

Her voice was a purr as she kept kissing and nipping his jaw and ear, her gently swaying hips sweeping her centre rhythmically against his exposed manhood.

Hermione giggled melodically when she felt his renewed interest against the lace of her under wear. Pulling her in for a heated kiss, Severus caught himself mentally thanking whatever deity was responsible for turning his blushing virgin of a month ago, into the willing to learn wanton sex goddess now teasing him so perfectly with her womanly wiles.

Sighing he released her lips and acquiesced, "Well come on," he huffed gruffly. _We may have to do this, but the timing sucks and it doesn't mean I have to do it graciously_. He carefully and very reluctantly pushed her to her feet following her up.

"It appears that it's going to be a very interesting night my Princess."

Hermione took him gently in hand then did up his pants for him, noticing his stifled groan and slight shiver at her touch. "You're damn lucky you were able to manage that," his voice was pitched to a depth he knew drove her wild. When she obligingly moaned, Severus chuckled, and one eyebrow rose, "Ready?" He couldn't help just a little pay back.

However, the Potions Master really hadn't expected the garbled burst of words he received. "I will admit to being torn," she bit her lip, "I've been ready for revenge on these two for years, especially Ron, he's used me mercilessly without any thanks," she drew a nervous breath, "But maybe we had different expectations out of the friendship. Was it a friendship? May be not..."

"Shh love," Severus placed his finger on her lips. "When you were students together, is it true that they expected you to share homework with them without reciprocating?" A nod, "Then did they not dump you at every opportunity when someone they were enamoured with turned up?" A sigh this time and then a nod, "Have they ever even acknowledged your help and support?"

"Well Harry has, sort off," Severus gave her a hard look, "No," she sighed.

"Then the Ball," the definitive piece of evidence for their callousness.

Her eyes instantly glittered dangerously, "Yes they do deserve this, don't they?"

"That's my girl, find your newly acquired Slytherin side Princess, and let's go kick arse."

Severus took her hand and started walking towards the door, "Although I am feeling just a little guilty for inflicting the revenge on Ginny and Lavender as well."

Looking at Hermione worrying her lip about something new, he sighed, "Don't, I'm certain they'll see the funny side when you explain, especially when they get to watch as well."

"I know but..."

He lifted her face to his, "But nothing, you'll enjoy this, and you do have all those memories for Potter to smooth the cauldron over, so let's go."

"You're right of course."

"Of course I am, I'm always right," he stated imperiously.

She smacked his arm, "Smart arse Slytherin."

"Oh delicious Gryffindor, I think I'll have to make you pay for being so cheeky later," his eyebrow rose commandingly.

Hermione felt a gush of moisture and a curl of flame in her belly, "Oh yes please," she moaned. Then coquettishly giggled and wiggled her backside at him as she took off out the door, the sound of his strides in pursuit made her even more needy, _oh sweet Circes he's perfect... simply perfect. _

She loved this game, Severus never chased her, just pursued her like a predator, eventually his long strides catching her half hearted run.

Severus captured her the floor before Minerva's office. Hermione was backed, giggling uncontrollably into the closest alcove and received a sound kissing against the wall, but when she curled her leg around him to draw him in closer he said, "We better keep going."

Hermione could hear his reluctance in his words and she had the urge to grind her hips against his and send him wild. However, prudence told her that they needed to deal with Harry and Ron now. Pleasure was going to have to wait, suddenly hated the interruptions, even though this was to prove an important point.

xox

Entering the Headmistress' office the pair took in the scene.

Minerva, Ginny and Lavender all stood off to one side each encased in the relief of the bubblehead charm so they could breathe clean air. The latter two were wearing truly ugly expressions. Severus and Hermione instantly took in the stench and employed the same method of relief.

Hermione was amazed how graceful and suave Severus could look even with his head encased in a ridiculous bubble.

The greetings were curt all round.

The Potions Master glared menacingly at everyone then started, "What the hell's the meaning of this? We had to leave tasks unfinished in my office to come here."

He pretended to sniff the air before curling his lip in distaste and staring pointedly at Harry and Ron, "I take it you two have been bathing in flobberworm shit, hence the smell," he snapped.

"Severus!" Minerva admonished half heartedly. "It happened in the line of duty," she finished, ignoring his best Potions Master scowl.

"Well I didn't think they'd done it for recreational reasons." His glare turned full force onto the two hapless trainee Aurors again, and despite the fact they were full grown men they still quailed under its intensity.

"Since when is it an Auror's job to wallow in excrement, mmm?" His eyebrow sailed aloft as the question ascended in pitch.

Then abruptly the Potions Master grinned nastily. "Oh, and you need my assistance," he smoothed. "This is beautiful," and he stood there smirking widely.

Suddenly Ron moved to the floo, "Shove your bloody help Snape, I'm not that desperate you miserable bastard," he yelled.

Ginny looked to Lavender who didn't intervene. So she did, _damn him he's not spoiling Harry's chances of getting deodorised_. "Oh yes you are. Stand your ground Ronald Billius Weasley."

Then Ginny took over completely, her mouth never stopped, "I don't care if you two have to get on your knees. Get that cure," the irate witch looked to Minerva, "I mean even if it was in the line of duty, what fool doesn't know that flobberworm manure contains a bacteria that is only removable by a specific process in a specific Potion."

She turned to Harry, "And for what, all this was in aid of a bum steer. Dark Wizard activity my arse, what were they, cross dressing Death Eaters. All you have to show for this mess is one red shoe."

At this comment Hermione almost lost it, she had to hide behind Severus to clamp down on the smirk she felt rising.

Severus stood there arms crossed on his chest, "Tsk tsk Mister Weasley, insulting your only means of a cure is hardly likely to be a smart move."

Ron looked at the grin on the Potions Master's face and saw red. He took the opportunity of his sister drawing breath, and moving forward he blustered on, "I can't eat without smelling this stench," he moved even closer hissing through his teeth, "and that bitch wouldn't even let me in the bedroom."

Snape glared down his hawk like nose at the red head, a little shocked at his words, not that it showed. "Indeed Mr Weasley, your nocturnal pursuits," he smirked evilly, "or the lack there of, are of no interest to me."

Ron turned to Hermione, "'Mione make him see sense," he blinked owl like at her. "This isn't fair."

Sensing her moment, Hermione steeled herself, "So Ronald, what isn't fair then? At the Graduation Ball you and Harry were thoughtless and just plain rude to Severus and I. Did either of you think to offer a simple apology for being so tactless?" Her gaze turned to Harry, "Or concede you were mistaken?"

Hermione fixed him with a steady stare. "You wish me to intercede with Severus for you. When you can't even give us the decency of a kind word ..." she glared at them.

Ron looked dumb founded. Harry watched her eyes shift to him. He could see where she was going with this. Then she asked the question that clinched it for him, "Why?"

Yes she was going to make them pay. Ron still blinked at her dumbly as she went on, "Because good little 'Mione always comes through?" The red head nodded vaguely and looked to Harry.

"Because 'Mione's one of the good old boys," and she slapped her hand on her thigh to demonstrate camaraderie. Ron's mouth was starting to gap open, "Or could it be that as usual as long as you get your own way, you don't care?"

Hermione gathered herself up and pinned them with a measured gaze, "No," she stated unequivocally, and was about to continue but Ron cut across her.

"What do you mean no… aw 'Mione don't be like that," the red head whined.

Hermione flinched, she hated that name said like that, but he continued oblivious to her growing ire, "Can't you smell us, you have to help us."

"Ron," Ginny started, in warning that he should stop talking instantly. She'd also caught on, "Hermione has got a point. You two have taken her for granted over the years."

"Yes I agree," Lavender chimed in.

Both young men looked around the room, and seeing no allies they swallowed hard and caved knowing there was no other way.

Their eyes turned to Severus and they swallowed thickly. The Potions Master showed his usual expressionless countenance, but said, "I think Hermione deserves better, don't you?" The woman in question shot her lover a grateful glance that showed her respect and love for him to every person in the room.

He watched them nodding dumbly, before shifting his attention back to Hermione. Pulling her close in an uncharacteristic display, Severus whispered, "Make your exit Princess I'll deal with the rest." He kissed her cheek and then her forehead, "See you soon my lady."

Straightening, his eyes looked past her wearing a challenging expression. When she turned back to the room there was stunned silence, and Hermione was certain she saw a tear in Minerva's eye. Taking a deep breath and looking at the other two witches in the room, and spoke, "Come ladies, I'll escort you to our observation deck."

"Ob b ser... hey, what are you two up to?" Ron stuttered.

Hermione ignored his question while escorting Ginny and Lavender out the door. Turning back to Minerva, "Would you like to come with us Ma'am?"

The Headmistress' answer was interrupted when Ron spoke again, "I don't know how, but you two have cooked this up to make us look stupid," he accused, waggling his finger at them wildly.

"To make you look stupid Weasley?" Severus snorted a laugh. There was a hint of derision in his tone and a slight sneer present on his face, "You don't need any assistance in that department," he scoffed.

Hermione placed a hand on Severus' sleeve and spoke, "No boys, I just want you to realise how rude and thoughtless you can be sometimes, and remember not to do it next time," she added giving Minerva another glance.

The Headmistress sighed, "No, you young people go ahead. I think it's time for an old woman to go to bed, good night." Turning she left for her private rooms behind one of the tapestries, with all the returned good nights following her.

xox

Before either young man was ready for it they found the door shut taking with it any hope of retreat. Severus had positioned himself in front of the floo and they were certain they'd be hexed by the witches who'd just left if they tried for the office door.

Both men gulped and looked to the smirking Potions Master. The raven haired wizard sighed, "You're very lucky I've prepared ahead." They both looked green, "You see I'd already heard of your predicament."

"What?" Harry asked.

Closely followed by Ron demanding, "How?"

Severus rolled his eyes and tsked, and shook his head slightly, "My my, you boys certainly still have a limited vocabulary. I see being Aurors hasn't improved that, what a pity."

He watched with pleasure as Ron shrank away from him again, he was interested to see Harry stood his ground. "You see if I were you, I would be more interested in the process required to rid yourself of your little infestation, not the how or why."

The Potions Master pursed his lips as he watched them processing that, "Oh well never mind you'll find out soon enough, follow me," he suddenly took off amid billowing robes, the door cracking against the wall as he marched through in his fastest stride.

xox

As the party walked out the front doors of the castle at a blistering pace, Severus dispensed with the bubble head charm. _I hate that charm, necessary as it is some times._

His keen ears were intent on the muttered conversation behind him, Ron gulped, "What do s'pose he meant?"

Harry shrugged, "Buggered if I know, I just want this over. If this is the only revenge Hermione is going to exact out of me when I think about it I've gotten off lightly."

"Revenge?" Severus heard Ron gulp, the thought that this was revenge obviously never having occurred to him. Then suddenly he made his position impossible, "You must be joking? This is Snape in front of us. You know bat man, fwup fwup fwup." Ron made wing noises to go with his flapping hands, "The greasy git."

Severus stiffened as he walked, that description still hurt. He was just about to turn and flay the flesh from Weasley's bones when he heard something he never thought he'd hear, so he controlled himself and listened.

Harry seemed to snap, "Have some bloody respect you moron. It's Professor Snape and he is Hermione's partner. If she loves him we've obviously missed something, because she's never going to be in a relationship unless she's happy." He drew breath, "Haven't you fathomed yet that it's possible his Dungeon bat persona is just that, and it kept us all alive during the war, you should be bloody grateful. Besides we're all suppose to be adults now. So stop acting like such a prat and grow up." Harry had given up all pretence of whispering.

"Hey what's got into you, it's not like this is my fault," Ron said. Severus rolled his eyes at the depth of the boy's idiocy, while being blown away by Potter's grasp of the situation and more so his obvious support.

There was utter silence behind him now, as apparently Harry thought it was useless attempting to talk to Ron anymore. The only sound was their boots on the gravel path.

xox

Hermione had led her friends to the astronomy tower and settled them comfortably. It was when she produced wine, a selection of cheese and fruit and three small hand held telescopes that they sussed her out completely.

"You've set them up, haven't you?" Ginny eyed her thoughtfully a moment seeing a sly little smile tickle the corner of Hermione's mouth, "I knew it, you devious, brilliant cow."

The woman with the chestnut curls held her breath, fingers on her wand, but the red head broke out in an enormous grin, "I Wish you'd have let me in on it," she finished, pulling a startled Hermione into tight hug.

"So what's Professor Snape got installed for them?" Lavender asked joining in.

"We've planned this very carefully, sit back and watch, it nothing more than a little embarrassment for them. Although I was worried you'd both hex me when you found out. I feel bad 'bout what you've had to put up with."

"Typical," Ginny held Hermione at arm's length and shook her slightly, "You worry too much darling."

Hermione giggled, "Severus tells me that all the time."

Lavender laughed launching into the next most obvious topic, "So what's life like with the scariest teacher in Hogwarts?"

Hermione grinned and all three roared laughing, "Severus is brilliant, very particular in every aspect of life. He looks after me exactly how I'd always thought he would," and she sighed.

"So Potions is not the only thing he's fastidious about," Ginny asked, and Hermione blushed slightly.

Ginny's eyebrows rose, "The three of us must have a girl's night soon, I want juicy details." The red head thought a minute, "Can't say it surprises me he's exacting about a lot of thing, he's such a control freak." Ginny nodded in agreement at her own statement.

Lavender smiled mischievously, "Is he like that in the bedroom as well?"

Hermione's grin widened she was unable to stop the expression from blooming on her face, "He's just the most amazing man I know, he makes every molecule of me quiver, but I'll not kiss and tell."

Another round of laughter, "Ow come on, we want details," Ginny said and they both pouted.

xox

The Potions Master heard the tinkling laughter of the witches wafting down to his hearing from the tower. He was glad they seemed to be accepting the situation in good grace.

The silence behind him was now deafening,

They had halted in the clearing Severus had been marching towards. He stared at the pair of them silently.

Ron was the colour of a beetroot, he finally finished pouting and got words past his lips, "What the fuck was that?"

However it was Severus who answered, "That Weasley, was the sound of your friend realising a huge truth, and if he hadn't taken you to task over it, I would have hexed you without giving you the consideration of an explanation." Snape glared, "I still may, now strip," his voice hissed in that threatening whisper they remembered from school, adding when Ron still stared at him stupidly, "You gormless twat, have you no ability to see anything from another's perspective?"

"You're bloody bonkers both of you."

Snape sighed, "Obviously not, then I believe it's time to get this show underway."

Turning, Severus smiled nastily, "Lumos maxima," the area was instantly flood lit. "Strip Weasley," the Potions Master commanded.

Harry sighed and moved to follow suit, a pale hand arrived on his arm, and Severus shook his head slightly.

xox

At the moment he'd flood lit the area, Severus had sent a message to Hermione. It was like a tiny patronus. Although only the size of a firefly, and resembled one entirely. No one thought anything of it as the actual insects descended on his ball of light from the surrounding trees. The message only contained two words whispered quietly in her ear, "Trust me."

Hermione had a hard time hiding her reaction to his whispered velvet, and both her friends turned at her slight moan, "This is lovely wine," she hedged, holding the glass up.

Blushing slightly she backed into the shadows and leant over the support rail to aim her reply.

The Potions Master was glaring at Ron, when he felt a soft kiss on his cheek and the word, "Always," caress his ear. _Merlin that woman's perfect_, he felt the contents of his trousers twitch and tighten causing him to adjust his stance.

"I will not tell you again Weasley, strip." Severus said this as he waved a pale hand and attempted to get his racing heart under control, _the things she does to me_, he thought watching a huge tub shimmer into view. Turning back he drew an irritated breath, "Mister Weasley this will not get any easier for you if you keep stalling."

The red head snorted and glared, pointing to Harry, "How bout him?"

Severus had had enough, raising his wand Ron stood before them naked. The red head squealed like a little girl a grabbed for his equipment.

"I have different plans for Mister Potter," Severus smoothed stifling a chuckle at the sight.

Ron's assertion of, "You really are bleedin bonkers," was cut off by an unmistakable wolf whistle and cat call from the Astronomy tower, making him cup his tackle tighter with both hands. "That's my bloody sister don't tell me she can see?"

"Fine I won't tell you," Severus said dead pan, then twisted his lips in thought. Ignoring Harry's snort of amusement, the Potion s Master's voice took on lecture mode, "Now in order for the potion to work best for you, you need to be hot and sweaty." Severus waved his wand and a lit path appeared, he then disrobed Harry down to his trousers. "Sprint, both of you."

"Ah fuckin hell," Ron groaned, "How come he gets to keep his pants?"

"I would get this underway if I were you Weasley. The longer you dawdle the worse it will get."

As he turned to look at the path, he heard another squeal of laughter from the tower, "Ow, he's got freckles on his bum," it was Hermione this time, "Geez Lavender, do you ever get the urge to join the dots?"

All three witches howled with laughter as Ron's hands snapped behind him. "Come on Ronald, Harry's beating you," Ginny teased.

Thinking himself lucky to escape with his pants intact, Harry had already left. Cursing loudly Ron finally ran off after him.

By this time Severus was seriously in need of a good laugh, but he forced himself to settle again when after some minutes he saw Harry returning, "In the tub," Severus demanded, removing his robes and jacket as he pocketed his wand then rolling up his sleeves up.

"As is?"

"Yes," Snape snapped watching as Harry placed his wand, glasses, watch, trainers and socks on the ground and climbed in the bluish liquid.

"Close your eyes, shut your mouth and hold your nose. I will submerge you until the incantation is complete," Severus softened a little seeing a look of panic on Harry's face, and sighed, "Approximately forty five seconds," he finished not unkindly.

xox

Watching the proceedings from above, Hermione wondered what had changed. Of course it was entirely up to Severus' discretion as to how to treat them, but she was still curious.

Ginny and Lavender were enjoying themselves immensely, although she thought Lavender was being a little quiet.

Severus had just dunked Harry some minutes ago, but Ron hadn't appeared again yet. She was roused from her thoughts when a still slightly wet but smiling Harry appeared on the steps, a towel draped around his shoulders.

Ginny ran to him greeting him enthusiastically. As she released his lips she said, "You smell wonderful," and she buried her nose in his chest inhaling deeply.

Hermione had to smile at Ginny wrapped around him like a lipid, moving closer to Lavender to let them have their privacy she glanced over the parapet again. This time she saw Severus vanishing the vat of potion and calling his light to follow him back to the castle. "I wonder what's happened to Ron?"

She was unaware she'd said it out loud until Lavender answered, "Gone to bed one of his many bimbos no doubt."

Hermione was so speechless, and spluttered, "I beg your pardon?"

"I guess I should share my news," Lavender said by way of answer. Hermione exclamation had attracted Harry and Ginny's attention as well.

"Ron and I have split up," her friends gasped "by mutual consent," she added seeing the looks on their faces. "He just couldn't keep his dick in his pants, and I've had an offer to go to Madame Isabelle's School de Beauty in Paris, I'm leaving in two days."

Lavender looked excited, but Hermione was truly speechless, "But I thought you loved him," but even she realised how naive she sounded.

"I thought so too," Lavender smiled, and patted her arm, "Things change, we have to change with them."

Lavender watched as Severus climbed the last steps and placed his hands on Hermione's shoulders. "Look at you guys," she surveyed all four of them, "You've found your perfect matches, I'm going off on an adventure." But her smile was wistful, "We'll all catch up again soon, yeh?"

A little unsure of what he'd walked into Severus said, "I'm sorry Miss Brown, Weasley has left."

"That doesn't surprise me Professor, thank you for everything." She started down the stairs, "Night all," she sing songed as she skipped down them.

Once she'd disappeared from view, Ginny shook herself, "Wow," she sighed, "That was unexpected." Hermione nodded vaguely.

The red head drew a deep breath, "Listen you two, how 'bout dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yeh, we owe you both heaps. Let us take you out somewhere," Harry added, still smiling, his arms around his witch.

Hermione glanced up at Severus who nodded, "Sure," she replied.

"Great we'll owl you tomorrow with details." Harry had disentangled himself from Ginny and was walking over offering his hand, "Thanks again Sir, I appreciate your help."

Severus looked at the hand a moment then releasing Hermione reached out and grasped it firmly, "You're welcome Mister Potter."

Hermione and Ginny glanced at one another, and the former sighed heavily, "Will the world end if you two try Severus and Harry?" Both she and Ginny had their hands on hips watching them.

Severus smirked at her then turned to Harry, "What do you think Harry, is the ground shaking yet?"

"No Severus, it feels very stable to me. We'll see you both tomorrow."

Both men emphasised the others name as they spoke, trying them on for size. Hermione was inordinately proud of both of them, it must have been very difficult with their combined history.

xox

When they were finally alone, Severus broke up. Hermione conjured a love seat, and they collapsed into it cackling. That soon turned into full blown howling laughter. By the time they'd stopped there were tears streaming down their faces.

Gasping for breath Hermione pondered, "I wonder if Harry and Ginny made it down the drive way?" Severus looked at her while wiping his eyes, "I mean almost four weeks without sex. That must have been difficult."

"I guess it's not important unless Hagrid mistakes Harry's bare bum thrusting up and down in the bushes as a target with his cross bow," Severus wore a rye little smirk for a moment then they gave in again and laughed uncontrollably.

However, this image caused another question to occur to Hermione as she grinned remembering Ron's freckly backside, "Why did you strip Ron completely and not Harry?"

Still bursting with the occasional uncontrolled bark of laughter, Severus said, "Well it became very clear to me on the way to Hagrid's hut that Ron was very quickly losing favour in all directions, and I wouldn't be doing a disservice if I sped that along a little."

He took a mouthful of his wine to try and settle himself, "Harry however, showed great integrity on the way to his fate, and if we are going to socialise as friends there is no way I wish the image of his dangly bits to invade my mind every time I see him."

Hermione laughed joyously but watched him as he drew his wand, "What are you up to sneaky Slytherin?"

His eyebrow ascended smoothly, and he increased the light marginally. "You owe me for the cessation of your attentions earlier my lady," he watched her as she pretended to think.

"Oh yes, I remember," she looked on while he warded the entrance to the tower and erected a silencing spell, together with cushioning charms in front of the love seat.

"That was a lot of foolish wand waving my darling," she scolded playfully and straddling his lap captured his smirking lips in a passionate kiss. Saying against them after a moment, "I love you. Thank you for making such an effort with Harry, Severus."

The Potions Master smiled, "I love you too, and you're entirely welcome my lady," and in one fluid wand movement he striped them both, "Now on your knees Princess."

He grinned as he gave her a playful slap on the rump and his eyes panned down her body. Laughing Hermione sank gracefully to her knee and into the comfort of his cushioning charm.

He hissed a breath of pleasure through his teeth as her small hands encircled his velvet covered steel, caressing him. Looking up to make certain he was watching, she moved her lips to her task.

Over the past month they had both become accustomed to the sounds and movements of each other's desire, Hermione loved hearing her normally dour man become the passionate lover he was when he felt secure enough to drop his guard.

Having lost none of her enthusiasm for the act of fellato since that first night, her groans of pleasure reverberated down his length and into his balls. Combining all this with the feel of her hot wet mouth, and the fact that he'd been yearning for this release ever since that thrice damned note had arrived in his office hours before, Severus was tipping over the edge into bliss very quickly.

Gritting his teeth he attempted to draw out her ministrations to his person, but felt himself losing the battle when on top of her lovely mouth caressing and sucking him she added her soft hands again. With one last deep grunt of pleasure he spilt himself into her greedy mouth, very glad the seat was holding him up, because he was now completely boneless. "Beautiful," he sighed between heaving pants as he watched her make a display of swallowing his seed.

Hermione clambered back up onto his lap and wound her arms around him, holding him until he recovered. Slowly his hands and lips started to enflame her skin, gently at first and then as he recovered from his pleasure more intensely. Gently pushing her down on the seat he started devouring her body with his mouth and hands.

The tip of his tongue teasing nipples, then dipping into her belly button, now tracing circles from one hip, across to the other before running hotly along the seams of her thighs, making her moan loudly and open wider for him. His nose was full of her scent and his tongue finally slid, flicked and dipped into her already puckering heat.

Severus felt his shaft twitching back into life, "I can't get enough of you," his hot breath asserted, kissing and licking her most intimate flesh and making her convulse wildly.

Reaching back he grasped her ankles and bending her knees up onto her body caused an abandoned laugh to leave her lips. Slipping his tongue into her he lapped in long languid strokes, making her writhe, pant and whimper, gripping at the velvet of the seat.

Intent on her pleasure, he sucked and licked at her swollen bud, building the tension and revelling to her cries and moans of encouragement. Suddenly she arched up and howled, shuddering she exploded in sensation.

"Beautiful," he sighed, "I could watch that all day."

Still holding her ankles and rising back up over her, his eyes flickered shut in ecstasy as his cock slid home. This woman was perfect, everything from the way she cleaned her teeth to the way she felt around him right at this moment. Severus could not have fathomed that he would know such perfection as this. Now moving in complete harmony with one another, they dove into the abyss of delight together.

xox

A week later that first dinner had led to another at Hogwarts tonight. It was late and Hermione stood in the doorway of their bed room, black silk corset, stocking and sans knickers. She was balancing on one leg, "It's a pity I ended up with only one red shoe. I liked them with this outfit."

Severus' eyes were panning hungrily down her body. He'd been sitting in his favourite chair reading. He placed his book down and rose with his usual grace. She noted the prominent bulge in his low slung black pyjama pants, visible around his open robe.

Her eyes were watching it as he walked towards her, "Well it just so happens I liked them as well," he picked up a box on his way, "Which is why I bought you these."

"Oh Severus," Hermione clapped, "Thank you." Lifting her bare foot he placed the appropriate shoe on her before kissing her ankle and lifting her leg, the inside of her knee and thigh.

Hearing her sigh, he placed it on the floor, and lifting her other foot, removed the shoe it was wearing and placed the new one on it.

"Dinner tonight seemed to be a success. Harry appeared happy with the new memories we provide him with," Severus murmured between kisses.

"Mmm he did. It's a pity they confirm rather than deny what you've already told him."

"Well we couldn't change history for him."

"I don't know the Castle managed it for us," Hermione sighed, then laughed when Severus swept her up and carried her to the bed.

"Yes and all because of one red shoe," and his lips silenced anymore talk.

~FINIS~

_**Authors note: -**__ This was sure an interesting story to write, I may consider a sequel at some point in the future. I think I'd like to explore this universe a little more, may be skip forward to the two couple's weddings, just an idea. (Let me know what you think.) _

_Since this is the final chapter for this story. I wish to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, and made me their favourite story and or author. You have all made my first step into the world of fanfiction writing a very satisfying one. _

_Thank you for reading, _

_Regards, _

_One Red Shoe._

15


End file.
